This disclosure relates to a method of operating a hydraulically operated latching mechanism for a gas turbine engine nacelle.
Gas turbine engines typically include a nacelle surrounding the engine core. Portions of the nacelle can be latched to one another and to the engine itself. Gas turbine engines also typically include a fan case surrounding a fan. The nacelle can also be latched around the fan case and to the engine core. These latches keep the nacelle and engine from separating due to various load cases including the high pressures generated by the engine. The latches may need to be released for on-ground maintenance.
Currently, remotely operated latching mechanisms on a gas turbine engine are manually operated and are on occasion actuated by cables, rods, or other physical devices. Due to the remote location of latches relative to a handle in the gas turbine engine, it is difficult to actuate the latches and to confirm their successful closure.